Forum:Wiki Office
Hello and Welcome to the Wiki Office! *The wiki office is where you can suggest many things about the administrative side of the wiki. *It gives users like you a chance to "run" the wiki, some what, you suggest, admins tell you what they think, they like you idea, and they make it happen. See below for what you can suggest here. *For more information please contact the Founder or Co Founder here or here *Suggest how admins can do better, give them advice. *Suggest other things to admins, new comment colors and such. *Suggest who YOU think should be admin ( this does not guarantee that person will be nominated ) *Suggest who YOU think should be demoted ( this does not guarantee that the person will be requested for demotion ) *Tell the admins how the wiki can do better. *Suggest a new rule *Suggest the removal of a rule *and more! #You are not promised that your idea will be approved; admins do NOT have to agree with you, nor do that have to make your suggestion happen. #You should list reasons, WHY this person should be promoted, WHY this admin should change, etc. This will give you a better chance of admins liking your idea. #No spamming, once you have added something, you canNOT add the same thing again. #Wiki rules apply: No foul language, respect all, etc. *CaptainShadow11 ~ Operator and Founder of the Wiki Office: Manages and maintain the office. *John Breasly ~ Co Founder ~ Helps manage and maintain the office. *Can I work Here? : That will be decided in the near future. Please check back here, we will have an announcement on the top of the page if we need wiki editors to work here. *An admin did not like my idea, can I suggest it again? : No, that would be spamming. *Can I use this page to insult an admin? : No, you can give them constructive criticism, but no insulting. *Is my idea bad if an admin does not make it happen? : No! Your idea is not bad if admins tell you they cannot do anything to make it happen, it could just be it is not possible, they are not saying your idea is bad. *What does it mean if the wiki office is closed? : It means it will not be taking suggestions at that time. *How do I know if the wiki office is open or closed? : There will the an open or closed sign under the wiki office logo. *Why can't I comment on this page? : This page is a forum, you cannot comment on forums, plus, this page may cause fighting and such. *Here is the place where you can suggest things. *Admins will also write here, replying to what you suggest. *Please follow all rules. *Suggestion area may be cleaned out every so often. *Please sign your name here along with your suggestion, remember, admins do NOT have to like your suggestion or make your suggestion happen. *Please NO fighting.